


could I only be-

by catspajama_llamas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abstract, Established Relationship, Freeform, Longing, M/M, Uncertainty, adoration, i really love writing in second person okay, intrapersonal, timing is everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catspajama_llamas/pseuds/catspajama_llamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the coming of spring, but only too soon.</p><p>..yet you still love, if such a word existed.</p><p>(you're only lost, because he never was)</p>
            </blockquote>





	could I only be-

It's in the way he is.

It's in the way he smiles, the way he makes every heart alight with his presence.

You love those subtle glances he makes, the gentle shift of every lash as his eyes turn away, a glow on the apples of his cheek.

It's in the way he laughs, those cherished and precious moments when your heart stops and you think you couldn't love him more.

You adore how despite the changes, his awkward and hesitant habits remain, a reminder that even after a storm, the flower still flourishes.

The way that flower blooms for you in those secluded moments, hushed sounds and beautiful sighs you wish you could etch into every last expanse of your memory.

When the world only has room for the two of you, and the weight of gray is left for another time.

It's in the way he sets you on fire, and how you couldn't name the spice he brings for the longest while.

It's in the way he needs you, because you know without a shadow of a doubt the power he holds, how he really doesn't, and the pride you feel as he wraps his arms around you as if he'll never leave.

"would you please.."

The way he spins your entire world around, and how you're only tangled within his merest being, hopelessly devoted.

Hopelessly devoted, but every tree must shed its leaves, because all must end, in one way or the other.

"...not go?"

Because this is no fairy tale, and there is no time in this story for the knight that let his heart astray.

 

It's in the way he was, and in the way you loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my 3ds as a result of feeling super nervous aha..
> 
> THIS IS ALL OVER THE PLACE. I'M SORRY.
> 
> basically, i feel that shuu felt it was unrequited love on kaneki's part when he reflects back on their time after kaneki dies. Only, it never was, but he forgets that and becomes lost in uncertainty, partly due to how he was never able to read kaneki that well, and this uncertainty is only intensified by his depression after the fact.
> 
> And yeah I really need to write my super important essay due tomorrow instead hhhh.


End file.
